


He Died a Hero

by deanscas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x23, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coda, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Sam, Everyone is Dead, Five Stages of Grief, Grief, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mourning, Sad Dean, Season 13 coda, dead cas, post season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanscas/pseuds/deanscas
Summary: Dean fell, he was broken. Cas was gone and there was no coming back from that.Coda for season 13/post 12x23





	He Died a Hero

Cas was still. He wasn't moving. 

 

He was gone.

 

He's just asleep. Those were the words circulating through Dean’s head as he looked at his motionless body.

 

In the background, the car was roaring, normally that would take away Dean’s attention in a flash, but it couldn't do that now. He couldn't stop touching Cas’ increasingly cold body, he couldn't stop looking at his broken wings, he couldn't stop looking at the person he was in love with.

 

Dean vaguely starting hearing the engine roar as it inched closer. He couldn't tell where it was, his mind is an absolute mess right now. 

 

Footsteps got louder as Sam ran up to Dean. “We gotta get in the car.” Sam turned Dean’s body towards him, since he wasn't going to do it himself.

 

“But-- we-we- we can't leave Cas here.” Dean ripped himself out of Sam’s hold and grabbed onto Cas’ hand.

 

“We won't. You go to the car and I’ll put him in the back seat.” Sam said, trying to help Dean feel even a tiny bit better. Dean nodded his head and started slowly walking to the car.

 

Upon reaching the car, Dean opened up the backseat door and sat himself right in the middle, waiting for Cas. He still wasn't convinced Cas was dead, maybe it was shock, but in his mind he was just taking a long nap.

 

Sam made it to the car and when he looked inside the backseat and saw Dean seated right in the middle, his heart broke. “Dean, hey, I gotta put Cas where you're sitting.” 

 

“No, no, no, it's alright--” Dean started, shaking his head. “Just lay him right on top of me, right here.” Dean tapped his legs and then reached his arms out to grab Cas’ chilling body.

 

Sam let out a half frown on his face, and helped give the body to Dean, who smiled.

 

The whole drive home was radio silent, Sam drove and Dean did nothing but stare at Cas and think about all the opportunities he had to say how he felt, and he was too much of a coward to do it.

 

Dean stroked Cas’ black hair, it was messy and had dirt all throughout it, but it was still beautiful. Dean remembered when an angel, a celestial being, saved him, a human, from hell because he thought he was worth being saved. He remembered when they both were given the clear opportunity to kill each other, for good, but neither of them could bring themselves to do it. That was love and Dean never admitted it to himself or Cas and now it was too late. Then, the time, where Cas told Dean how he felt when he said I love you, but Dean never said it back. He remembered giving Cas the mixtape to show him how he felt because he was too scared to say something himself. Lastly, he remembered, Cas dying at his fingertips, dying a hero, no matter what way Cas would've died it would always be a hero in Dean’s book because that's what Cas was, a hero.

 

Dean sobbed into Cas, not a single man tear, but a breakdown. The person he was in love with was dead and gone and there was no coming back from that, ever.


End file.
